Cammie and zach run away
by obsessedgallaghergirlfan
Summary: what if Cammie's memory wasn't erased? and Cammie said yes when Zach suggested they run away together, to find out about the circle.
1. Ch 1 it's time to leave

Cammie and Zach run away

**chapter 1 it's time to leave!**

**POV Cammie**

So i hurried to finish our finals. I wanted to leave as quickly as possible, without anyone noticing. I meant what i said to Zach. " Be ready to leave, we are going to find out about the circle of cavan."

Zach said" Ok but we have to be careful."

Then the conversation ended. We acted like nothing happened. Well back to the present. We had no time to pack/ people would become suspicious.

Thankfully, me and Zach were in the same class, so i gave him a smile. He knew it was time to leave. He smirked. We exited the classroom, with no looks from classmates.

We both had something with us. A backpack. It wasn't a normal one. It was for running away.

" You alright, Gallagher Girl?"

"I'm fine."

I felt his hand slip into mine. While holding hands we went through a secret passage that led outside. We would make sure we stayed together. And we ran.


	2. Ch 2 joe solomon's safe house

so there will be some Zammie moments next chapter. a little this chapter too.

hope you love it.

chapter 2. joe solomon's safe house

pov cammie

So when we let we had to run. Really fast. His hand was still in mine. But, where Zach was taking us i dont know. He has ran away lots of times, so i can trust him. Plus he was my boyfriend.

pov Zach

Yes i held Cammie's hand. I held it tight. I didn't want to loose her. She was mostly all i had. I knew the best place to go, Joe Solomon's safe house. We had to run before any one found where we had gone. We kept our steps covered. We ran forever. No one would come looking for us so soon. Finally we got to the safe house. I found the key and we went inside.

" You first, Gallagher Girl."

"uh... um ok."

I saw I had startled her. I saw I was still holding her hand but let go. She was lost in her thoughts. I decided to keep a eye on her. Then i entered the house too. After myself i locked the door behind me. We couldn't stay long.


	3. Ch 3 wherewhat will we do next

sorry i forgot no zammie till next chapter.*sad face*

enjoy.

chapter 3. where/ what will we do next.

pov Cammie

he startled me.i shouldn't be keeping my thoughts to myself. plus i was still holding his hand. well until we had to go inside. we were both here to keep each other safe. if i went alone i would have a lower percentage chance of surviving. plus i would be worring my boyfriend. but the thing that counted was that we were together. before i could say anything, Zach started talking,

"sooooo...um... Cammie so this place has a bunch of supplies. we should start looking for stuff. lets start looking we also need a plan."

"ok let's look first, it will give us time to think."

so we started looking i could see the seriousness. i found something from my father, a note. but it was nothing useful. i read it silently. so i gathered things clothing, first aid kits, weapons, food etc.

when i was done Zach was already sitting down. it was a little too serious you can't be like that all the time.

"zach"

"what's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" he said smirking and concerned.

" we need a plan now."

"umm... we uh... can't go directly to the circle... we uh..have to track the uhh... circle. go other places, find clues. keep your huh? keep your eyes open, Gallagher girl." he sounded very worried about something.

"i was hoping you had some kind of plan. i guess that's a start."i said smiling.


	4. Ch 4 get some sleep and let

yes there will be lots of zammie moments in this chapter. now theses chapters are going to start getting longer. hope you enjoy.

chapter 4. getting some sleep and let's move.

pov Zach.

it was getting late. so i sigh, i had to make some food.

"im going to make some food. Cammie just sit down. and relax."

"ok"

the next time i looked at her she was watching me cook. She blushed, and turned her head. finally the food was done, i had to make waffles. why? i don't know. so we ate. then i looked at Cammie and she looked really tired.

"cammie, get some sleep."

"ok what about you?"

"'ll be there in a minute"

when she was gone i had to think. i had to be careful. because i was worried my mother would find us. mostly find her. i had to do something. i had to tell Cammie.

then i went to the room.

pov Cammie

usally wheni was told to go to bed i was stuborn, but no. i didn't want to argue. so i headed to the room. i couldn't wash the feeling that Zach was worried. our room was huge. it was perfect. after deep thought i felt a hand on my waist. i almost freaked, but i let my guard down it was only Zach. i was fine then. then the moment went and he brought his hand back to his side. went to bed, i fell a sleep with my head on his chest.

pov Zach

i woke up it was early. i was going to tell Cammie today. i didnt want to wake Cammie up so i just stayed there. be had a few days left in this safe house but still we had to move. i decided the next destination, paris. Cammie was going to love it. soon enough i drifted back to sleep, Cammie would find out tomorrow.


	5. Ch 5 next stop, paris!

more zammie in this chapter too. remember these are going to get longer. enjoy. originally in this chapter they were 2 seperate chapters but were too short. so i put them together.

chapter 5. let's go to paris!

pov Cammie

so i went to bed. then i woke up the next morning.

"hello, gallagher girl," zach said.

"hi"i mumbled.

i was going to get up but i was held back.

"cammie, no just stay wait."

i was silent.

he put his arm around me. i just stayed. i was pressed againist him.

"Cammie, we should leave for paris today. we have all the supplies we need anyways."

"zach? why do you look like your worried? but i guess it's cool we're going to paris."

"Yeah um... cam...i...um... it's just my mother. she um... i think she's after us...or... you."Zach sayed stumbling over the words.

POV ZACH

i wanted to hold her like that forever. but we had uh... other...things? but then i could see she was shivering. when i got up i had to do something.

"cammie?" i said concerned.

"yeah"

"what's the matter, gallagher girl? you look cold." i said steping closer and closer til there was no more space left.

"oh"cammie said chattering her teeth. so i did what i wanted to do. i wrapped my arms around her. i wanted her to feel safe and warm. then i kissed her softly.

"um... Cammie we need to go. i'm gonna take a shower. just get dressed and be ready to go."

"ok"

then i got out. made sure to put on my jacket. thankfully, Cammie didn't take off. she was just sitting by the pond. so i went out there, and held her. partly because i love her, but partly because she almost fell in.

"ready to go, Gallagher Girl."

"ready then ever. our bags are behind us, Zach"she said, and i thought i saw a slight tear in her eye.

"um ok let's go then."

so we did.

POV Cammie

so for transportation well let's just say it was a very private jet. mostly beacause it was macey's. and macey doesn't know i'm using it.

"um.. zach we are using a private jet."

"um ok. we will talk about our plan on the jet."

"um we need to go to blackthorne. that's where the jet is. well about two miles from blackthorne."

"well...uh...um... ok" he said stumbling over the words.

so we didn't walk. we didn't really run. nor jog. well ZACH just gripped my hand and well carried me and HE ran.

"ZACH"

"what it's um... faster?"

"whatever"

finally we were there.

the private jet arvived 36 seconds late. but, whatever. so then Zach put me down. i walked to the jet. i tried to talk but zach was already in front of me telling the jet driver where to go. i looked around the jet. then zach was behind me. so we sat in the back so we could talk. i sat in the inside. zach started talking again.

"um to get something out of this we will need to...uh...so as i was saying there will be a meeting tonight how we are going to get in that meeting is us our covers. so Gallagher girl, we need to act like the others are acting like at the meeting. thankfully our covers say we are only messengers."

"ok. so we have our covers. now where in paris are we going to be?"

"um, paris france."

"that's great!"

then i drifted to sleep on zach's shoulder. having a great dream, maybe even leading us to a clue.


	6. ch 6 paris is dangerous

a/n thank you for reading this story so far. it's getting very close to the good part. im so excited. i will now let you read.i think this will be a short chapter.

chapter 6. paris is dangerous

POV Zach

so Cammie fell a sleep on my shoulder, while i was talking, so i let her sleep.

it took a few hours to get to paris. we had a hotel a mile away from the eiffel tower. why? because the eiffel tower is where te meeting is. since we were messengers one person on the outside not listening, while the other listening with extreme care. i had to wake up Cammie.

"cammie, we're here. but, we still have to back a little before we get to the hotel." i saw something about her ankle. it didn't look right. it looks like i will have to carry her.

so she was able to stumble out of the jet, with my help of course.

"um cammie you must have fell on your ankle while i was taking a shower."

"oh. um i...ok i didn't think i hurt it. i just fell of the portch" she finally blurted out.

"um. Gallagher Girl, i'm gonna have to carry you." i said smirking.

she was silent.

so i pulled her on my back, her head againist my neck, her legs around my waist, and her arms draped over my neck. i was very careful. i only had to run three miles to the hotel. i already memorized to where the room was and what floor it was on. i could have wlaked to the room with my eyes closed. i also already had the key. so i opened the door and softly put Cammie on the couch.i grabbed a first aid kit. on her abkle was a deep cut. so i had to fix it partly. during the process Cammie must have fainted. so when i was done i grabbed cammie and put her on the bed in the next room. i would have to check on her later.

the thing is we didn't have to change anything or wear anything certain, our covers looked and acted exactly like we did. but we both had a slight british accent. so for things to wear, wecould wear anything. but we should wear something casual. i checked on Cammie, she was just waking up.

"uh Zach? where are we?"

"at the hotel. i had to carry you, you probably passed out."

"What is our covers?"

"exactly like our selves. with a slight british accent."

"how about clothing?"

"it doesnt matter, but we should where something casual."

"then where is the meeting?"

"eiffel tower-"

"it's exactly at midnight on the top floor. they will be caring a small gun in their coat pocket."

"should i be insulted or pleased that you finished that sentence for me?"

"uh neither"

"ok. Gallagher Girl, you look thirsty. ill be right back."

"uh...um...nevermind...ok" she mumbled.

i got some water and gave it to her.

"so we need to put bugs in the their phones, so we can here the conversation better. i will be the one to keep watch. cammie you need to listen to what they are saying. if our covers are blown then, let's say ill keep a rope ready."

" also need a comms unit. the keyword is Chameleon."

POV Cammie

my ankle burned like crazy. we had to figure out our next place to go because maybe we will not be coming back to coming back to this hotel. i thought something tells me something is rome is tgoing to lead us to something/ somwhere.

well i drifted of to was m turn to talk about where we will go next. this time i will have the information. and it's not good either. pretty bad.


	7. ch 7 the meeting, and let's run again

**you for reading. so far.**

**chapter 7 the meeting, and let's run again.**

**POV ZACH**

i was worried my mother would be there at the meeting, spying. so soon it was was showtime. i woke up Cammie. we grabbed our clothing. put our clothing on, and headed out. so we started climbing the side of the eiffel tower.

we also had our backpacks ready. Cammie knows where we will go next. anyways we got to the top of the eiffel tower just in time. we had exactly 10 minutes. the bugs were quickly put in the phones. then we put in Cammie and i put in a comms unit. it was very much hidden. so finally the meeting started, i had to stand guard.

i was very much alert. but i saw nothing. so i was listening through my comms unit for what was going on.

" our sources say she is out there. what was her name? Cameron? anyways she is searching for something about something about us, anything about the circle. maybe about her father."

"yes we can't let her find us before we find her." said another, searching the room for anything out of place.

then they talked on and on about let's say, personal things.

when the meeting was almost over i saw a shadow, one that was evil, one i didn't want to see.

the meeting was over and we were dismissed. i grabbed the rope and we flew down, ready to attack that one person we hated. i looked at Cammie she looked ready. really mad. not at me but Catherine, my mother.

POV CAMMIE

we got to the bottom of the rope, and we had to jump. so i took Zach's hand and we jumped. by the time we were down she was gone. she wasn't armed or wasn't ready yet. great next time it was going to be worse. my feet never touched the ground. Zach picked me up.

"um, Zach you know i'm the one who knows where we are going."

"fine then, Where are we going, Gallagher Girl."

"first we got a boat. we can't risk using the jet again. second, we are going to rome. i had a dream and there is something there that will lead us to something big."

"ok. then where is the boat."

"uh, exactly 5 miles from here."

"oh, then when is the boat arriving."

"acually it arrived at midnight. we have until noon tomorrow to get to that boat."

"ok then. let's go."

then he put me down. i tried to jump on his back, but i couldn't, so Zach had to grab my arms and i was on his back. my arms drapped over his neck, head on his left shoulder, my legs on his waist.i guess i fell a sleep again.

then he whispered "we're here, Gallagher Girl."

i woke straight up. i almost fell off his back but, Zach was strong and made sure i didn't fall.

then he made sure i got softly to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 rome is deathly

a/n this is going to be a shorter chapter. so except a huge chapter next chapter

chapter 8. rome is deathly.

POV ZACH

Wow. Just great. We had to go to the deathliest place. I listened to her because she knew somethings i didn't. But, i still knew more. When we got on the boat, i smile like, i-know-something-you-don't smile. So we kind of just sat there for a few minutes. Someone had to break the silence, so i smirked. if only she knew. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Zach? what is it?" She pratically yelled.

"Oh, you don't have to yell, Gallagher Girl. If I was that annoying I wouldn't even here."

"Well...Uh...whate-"

I saw something bad fly across the room, I dove to cammie in a flash and knocked her down with me.

"Zach?"

"Shhhh"

Then she saw it too. We were no longer safe. After awhile it was gone. but, still stayed at her was no longer to use our next cover. Or any cover. We fell asleep but, i woke up quickly. I woke Cammie up too. We grabbed our bags, and got ready to get off the boat. after a few minutes, we could leave the boat. We would have to blend in. So we found a taxi, got in, and went to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9 captured

a/n thank you for he reviews. this one as i said is going to be longer. the you and enjoy!

chapter 9 captured

POV CAMMIE

so we wnt to the hotel.i felt like we were being followed or something. when we realized what was going on, it was too late. We were surrounded. it was the circle. wait it Catherine. Our worst nightmare. Zach grabbed my hand. if we were caoture at least we would be together. so all our exits were closed. we had nothing. so we were whipped out.

So when we woke up, we knew they were going to question us. so we stayed together though. then Catherine came in he room.

"so, Cammie what are the names?"

"What names?"

"the circle names!"

"I...I don't know!"

"yes you do"

"what happened to my dad"

"oh, he was stuborn, didn't talk just like you aren't and we killed him."

"You touch her, and i will kill you." Zach said seriously.

"oh, you wouldn't."

"yes i would."

then she tried to slap me but, Zach swung her backwards flying toward a guard.

"o, i see very protective."

"will you leave us alone."

"very well then, guards take them the cell."

we were put in a small cell. with only one bed. and very faint lights. it weirdly didn't have cameras. well, i guess this is what we have. i was getting tired. and was crying, even though i tried to hold back the tears.

"cam, look i'm really sorry. we probably couldn't save him anyways."

"i don't get it what names are they talking about. what is it they need anyways." i said crying.

POV ZACH

there was nothing i could do really. But, i could keep her alive.

"Gallagher Girl, you look tired. we should sleep. ok."

"ok" she mumbled.

she fell asleep on my chest. we had to think of another plan. one that would truly work. but, what if we could get through the air vent above us. i sigh. she loves air vents. i should say Cammie does. wow the things that you can think of. but, where will we go next? i know. i think cammie's father's journal is in rome. And we have our own mission. To destroy the circle. i will sleep now.

i woke up it was...wow late. 3:00 p.m.

"Cammie, wake up. i got an idea."i whisper.

then she shot straight up.

"what? what is the idea-"

then we heard someone. my mother.

"i see, your up. i'm going to get youguys some food, just don't get any ideas."

i was not going to eat any thing she gives us.

"don't even eat what she gives us. she thinks she can be nice to us after what she did."

so then my mother entered the room again. she handed us each a plate. we waited til she left to set it on the floor.

"so there is a air vent directly above the-"

"no there is an easier way. if we can move the bed over, there is a secret passageway. and no one nows about it."


	10. ch 10

a/n finally i got this out. um.. the delay is because had is finished, then i lost the second piece. then i rewrote it. then i lost the first piece. so i had to rewrite it. well, enjoy. =) i dont own characters.

chapter 10

"Uh...zach? We have a little problem."

" What is it?"

"Well there...there kind of is a puzzle."

"Ok... then...finished." he mumbled.

So then we left to go to the secret passage way.I went in first. (Since i have been using secret passage ways all my life.) There we're lots of tunnels. Then for some reason, my legs started to drag, as did my feet, I realized I was tired. Then when we came to a wider, and longer tunnel i was exhausted. Then my feet didnt touch the ground anymore.

POV Zach

Cam looked confused. Cammie being confused was not a first. So i carried her. So we wnt through tunnel, for what seemed like forever. Until i saw light. City lights. We weren't in rome anymore. I thought the tunnel would never end. That tunnel led outside. When we got outside, I saw a boat. wait...a boat? I then, carefully set cam, down on the ground.

"Cam, we're out." i whispered.

She almost fell into the water. But, i grabbed her. Then we walked to the boat.

So, when we got on the boat, Cam, started to ask a question.

"Um, where exactly are we going?"

"New york. The reason you should know. You're are a spy. Its really small, and not much guards are on alert. Plus we wont be reconized. Much eaiser to get information."

" good. well, i'm gonna go change."

"Ok dont take to long."

So in 15 minutes cam was out.

"Hey, cam? Maybe we should go to sleep. We need to some good sleep."

"Ok." she said worried.

So we went to bed.

POV Cammie

So i woke up trembling. I breathed a sigh of relieve. Zach was still there.

"Zach?"

"Cam, im still here. I'm fine."

So we then, both got up. Then i got dressed. Sighed, Zach never let me out of his sight.

POV zach

So after hours we were finally at new york. Apparently, we were very far from new york city. Yoday we would start researching, depending on what tme of day it was when we got there. But, thankfully, we got there early morning. lots of time to prepare.


	11. update 1

update!

so im still alive. been really busy n just finished my first week of school! man. wow. but ya im still doin this story! i love this idea. and i have awesome ideas for this story.


End file.
